


Soulmates

by Blacksheep28



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Chosen love, F/M, Fluff, Honey, Romance, Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), anniversary date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25045645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacksheep28/pseuds/Blacksheep28
Summary: It's the six month anniversary of your first date with Honey, and he meets his soulmate.
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 77





	Soulmates

Honey has been dating you for six months now. His brother insisted this was a pretty big deal, and that you had to do something to celebrate. Honey wasn’t really sure what you should do. You could go to Muffet’s, she was pretty classy, but Blue had been pretty insistent it had to be something special.

Honey had found a drive in theatre playing old comedy movies on Saturdays, and asked you if you’d like it. You’d enthusiastically agreed and both had prepared for the date with excitement.

Honey had gone to Muffet’s to pick up a basket of goodies for you both to snack on while you watched the movie when he met her. She was beautiful, and he could feel the pull on his soul telling him that this was the one. This was his soulmate, the one person that fit with his soul. No one else would be like her.

He can picture how it would play out. Painfully awkward at first, but clicking because they were meant to be. They would date, have fun, and he would love everything about her. She would love him back. It would be effortless.

But.

Honey thought of you. He thought of how he had slowly been drawn in watching you hang out with Blue. Your laughter wasn’t music, but it had made him smile every time he heard it. You didn’t have a perfect singing voice, but you sang in the car with him to songs you loved.

He had failed to ask you out over a dozen times before Blue got exasperated and set you both up on a blind date. The date had gone perfectly, and he had been terrified that he’d set too high a standard for you, that you wouldn’t be impressed with his laid back air and love of gaming.

You had learned each other slowly. It had taken a lot of work. You had fought, and been confused, and still in the end decided that you both wanted to work it out. Finding compromises hadn’t always been easy, but you had both made your choices.

He loved you.

Honey smiled, paid for the goodies, and walked out to join you. He couldn’t wait to kiss you later and tell you just how much you meant to him.


End file.
